


The eyes of a stranger in your reflection

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A stranger stares back at her.
Series: Random drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 4





	The eyes of a stranger in your reflection

Ashley shivers, pulling her jacket around herself as she walks the streets. Snowflakes are beginning to fall. But she wasn’t ready to go back to her apartment. She needed to clear her head. 

Today she saw a man die. At two thirty in the afternoon she saw Madelyn Stillwell openly murder someone and no one bat an eyelid. The smell of blood is still lingering in her nostrils.

Part of her wants to go to cops. Tell them everything. But she had proof, and even if she did Vought would make it disappear. They would make her disappear. 

She wants to quit, but that isn’t an option either. Ashley needs the money for a start, student loans to pay off and then there are her sister’s medical expenses. She would never find anywhere that pays as good as Vought.

There is also the matter of you don’t get to quit. If you quit you vanish into thin air. Ashley has seen it happen. You get fired or terminated. 

Fired means you live, terminated means you don’t. Fear and need keep her tied to Vought. It prevent her from doing the right thing. 

As she walks past a shop, she sees her reflection in the window. It’s her, her face with snowflakes on the nose and cheeks. But her eyes, they are the eyes of someone she doesn’t recognize.


End file.
